Nothing Stays The Same
by Vasilisa 'Lissa' Dragomir
Summary: The Desperate Housewives women are teenagers and the NCIS characters are their parents. This should be interesting... Sorry if some of the characters (probably the DH characters, but possibly NCIS too) are kinda OOC. This is my first attempt at any kind of Desperate Housewives story.


**A/N: Hey guys! So, I am back into an old show obsession...Desperate Housewives. I realized that the NCIS people would make perfect parents for the women of DH, thus this story is born. The DH characters are teenagers, and the NCIS people are the parents of the women. Also, Jenny is alive and is still director and Vance is just an NCIS agent from...some team. And all of the girls are best friends just like on the show and they're all 16. Here's who's who.**

**Bree: Daughter of Jenny and Gibbs**

**Gabrielle/Gabby: Daughter of Ziva and Tony**

**Lynette: Daughter of Hollis Mann and an ex boyfriend not worth mentioning**

**Susan: Daughter of Abby and McGee**

**Mary Alice: Daughter of two deceased NCIS agents; after her parents were killed when she was a baby, Jenny and Gibbs adopted her**

**Katherine: Parents unknown; sometimes rumored to have died; sometimes rumored to be Jenny and Gibbs, but no real confirmation has been made; stays with, but hasn't been adopted by, Fornell and Diane**

**Edie: Daughter of Paula (Cassadee) and an ex boyfriend not worth mentioning**

**Renee: Daughter of Leon Vance and his wife**

Jenny, Mary Alice, and Bree Gibbs stood at the bottom of the stairs in their house. The three had been waiting for Gibbs for ten minutes. Finally Bree and Mary Alice, both of which were extremely punctual, had finally had enough.

"Dad, get down here! We're going to be late!" they both yelled up the stairs. Gibbs came down the stairs laughing quietly. He loved to annoy his daughters by almost making them late. It was summer vacation, but Bree and Mary Alice had taken interning jobs for their mother.

"You did that on purpose." Jenny said quietly to her husband as they were walking out the door.

"What can I say Jen? It's fun." Gibbs replied.

"Let's go!" the girls yelled from the car, making their parents laugh. They got in the car and they all drove to NCIS. As soon as they were out of the car, Bree was almost crushed by Gabby.

"Hey Gabby." Bree laughed, hugging her best friend back. Gabby linked her arm through Bree's and they started walking towards NCIS.

"Alright you two, the other girls are waiting to play poker. But just so you know, we kicked Katherine, Edie, and Renee out of the game." Gabby told her friends.

"Bree Daniella and Mary Allison Gibbs, what have I told you about playing poker?" Jenny asked. Bree and Mary Alice turned around.

"Never fold unless you are 100% sure your opponents aren't bluffing." Bree said.

"And always make sure that if you bluff, you bluff believably." Mary Alice finished.

"Good girls. Have fun." Jenny told them. The girls ran inside and the three of them slammed into Tony.

"Dad...I just now noticed your shirt, so I have something to ask you...what the heck are you wearing?" Gabby asked. Tony looked down at his shirt. It had a picture of Effie and Haymitch from the Hunger Games on it and said "Hayffie Forever" above the picture.

"It's a Hayffie t-shirt. Supporters of the Hayffie relationship all decided to wear these today." Tony explained. Gabby blinked.

"Mom, dad's being super weird again!" she yelled a moment later. Then she practically dragged Bree and Mary Alice to the break room where Lynette and Susan were waiting for them. Bree, Gabby, and Mary Alice sat down and Lynette dealt them in.

"Alright, we need details. Why did all of you kick Katherine, Edie, and Renee out of the game?" Mary Alice asked, looking at her cards.

"Katherine kept talking about how good Mike is to her. How he buys her jewelry all the time. I so wanted to rip her in half!" Susan half explained, half yelled.

"Edie kept going on and on about how she was going to ask Tom out." Lynette practically growled, though she tried not to show how jealous she was.

"Renee accused me of having a fake nose!" Gabby exclaimed.

"So they got kicked out because Susan's not over Mike, Lynette is too chicken to ask Tom out, and Gabby hates plastic of any kind." Bree stated.

"No, they got kicked out because they're all jerks!" Susan yelled, throwing her cards down. Bree and Mary Alice jumped.

"You wanna talk about someone being chicken? You're too chicken to ask Keith out!" Lynette yelled at Bree.

"That's different." Bree said quietly, looking down.

"How is different? Huh? It's not! You're just too stupid, annoying, and _scared_ to ask him out!" Lynette screamed. Everyone was silent for a minute.

"I think I'm done playing poker." Bree finally said, tearing up. She put down her cards and ran out of the room.

"Bree!" Mary Alice called. She spun around and glared at Lynette.

"How dare you! She's not scared to ask him out! She did ask him! But he has a _girlfriend_!" she hissed. Then she ran after her sister. She found Bree in the director's office with their mother, sobbing.

"Oh Bree." Mary Alice breathed. She walked over and sat beside Bree, who immediately moved away from their mother and into her sister's arms.

"It would have to be Hollis Mann's child wouldn't it?" Jenny said under her breath.

"Mom." Mary Alice warned. Jenny absolutely hated Hollis Mann. Even though she had married Gibbs, she was still convinced that Hollis was trying to steal him from her. She didn't really have anything against Lynette...just her mother.

"Jen, I'm about to murder To-" Gibbs was cut short as he walked into his wife's office and saw his daughter crying. He immediately dropped the case files he had and went to Bree's side.

"What's the matter, who do I need to kill?" he asked. Bree laughed tearfully.

"No killing daddy." she said softly, smiling.

"Fine. But who made you upset?" Gibbs wanted to know, not at all happy about not being able to murder the person who had made his little girl upset.

"Lynette." Bree told him quietly.

"What about my daughter?" Hollis's voice came from the doorway. Everyone in the office looked over at her.

"She made Bree cry." Mary Alice said. She wanted to slap Lynette right now.

"How?" Hollis asked, stepping further into the office.

"It doesn't matter. Come on Mary Alice." Bree said, standing and pulling her sister out of the office. They ran straight into Gabby, Susan, Katherine, Edie, Renee, and...Lynette.

"What happened?" Katherine asked, as she and Bree were actually very good friends.

"Nothing." Bree said quietly, looking at the ground to hide her red eyes and the tear stains on her face.

"Bree." Katherine said sternly.

"I'll tell you later Katherine." Bree told her. Katherine nodded and backed off, sensing her friend's extreme sadness. However, she did link her arm with Bree's and stand beside her.

"Ok, what the heck is going on? Do you not remember that we hate her?" Susan asked, not at all happy that her best friend had her arm linked with her enemy.

"Just because you hate her doesn't mean everybody does!" Bree snapped. Susan looked taken aback.

"Bree, we're all in this together. If one of our friends hates someone, we do too." Lynette told her. That's when Mary Alice snapped.

"SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY ANYTHING TO HER AFTER WHAT YOU DID! SHE WAS IN THERE CRYING HER EYES OUT BECAUSE OF YOU!" she screamed. Everyone jumped...even the agents downstairs. Jenny, Gibbs, and Hollis came running out of Jenny's office when they heard.

"Mary Alice, Bree, go on home. You can just start your interning jobs later." Jenny said, throwing the keys to Mary Alice.

"Can Katherine come?" Bree asked quietly.

"Of course baby." Gibbs said, kissing her head. Gabby stepped forward.

"And me too? If you girls don't mind?" she asked hesitantly. Susan grabbed her arm.

"Gabby! We hate her." she told her friend quietly, but actually a bit viciously.

"No, _you_ hate her. And all because Mike wants her and not you. It's not her fault that he broke up with you because you're a clingy control freak!" Gabby snapped back, not caring that there were three adults standing not even three feet away.

"We don't mind." Mary Alice spoke for her sister, Katherine, and herself. The three people in question and Gabby looked at Gibbs and Jenny.

"Of course you can go Gabby." Jenny said. Mary Alice led the other three girls down the stairs.

"Mom, dad, I'm going to Bree and Mary Alice's house!" Gabby called. Ziva and Tony waved, not looking up from their mounds of paper work.

"I'm going too dad!" Katherine called to her father, who was standing in front of the screen.

"Ok." Fornell called back absentmindedly. The four girls walked into the elevator together and Mary Alice pressed the basement button. However, Katherine flipped the switch to stop it.

"Ok, someone tell me what happened." she demanded.

"They wanted to know why we kicked you, Edie, and Renee out of the game, I didn't want to kick you out just Renee and Edie, and we all explained. Then Bree summed it up way better and it set Susan and Lynette off. Lynette yelled at her, and she left." Gabby explained the whole thing.

"What exactly did Lynette say to you?" Katherine asked Bree.

"She said, and I quote, 'How is different? Huh? It's not! You're just too stupid, annoying, and _scared_ to ask him out!' She was talking about Bree and Keith." Mary Alice said quickly. Everyone in the elevator saw Katherine's eyes darken. Silently, the girl in question flipped the switch and pressed the button for the bullpen so hard that the others were sure it would break. The elevator first stops in the basement, and Gabby, Bree, and Mary Alice wait and watch as Katherine stays in the elevator. The doors close and the four of them ride up to the bullpen. As soon as the doors opened, Katherine had shot out of the elevator and headed straight for the MCRT section where Lynette stood with her mother as well as Susan, Renee, and Edie. Before anyone could stop her, Katherine had tackled Lynette to the ground.

"What the heck?!" Lynette screamed, trying to fight Katherine off.

"How could you say that to Bree?!" Katherine yelled, attempting to punch the blonde in the face. However, she was stopped by Tony pulling her off. Before anyone else could say anything, Abby ran into the bullpen waving a piece of paper.

"Katherine! I just got the results of your blood test back..." she screamed. Katherine managed to get out of Tony's grip and slowly walked over to Abby. She took the paper even slower. She looked at it for a minute before dropping it, running over, and hugging Bree tightly. Bree hugged her back, confused.

"Katherine, what's going on?" Bree asked. Katherine pulled back and looked into the other redhead's eyes.

"We're sisters." she breathed.


End file.
